1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the surface cutting but not the harvesting of aquatic vegetation in general and more particular to the cutting and/or separation of floating vegetation to allow for boat passage.
2. General Background
Aquatic vegetation, in the form of lily pads and water grass, which clog relatively shallow,slow moving, streams and backwater marsh, presents problems for boaters in general. Such vegetation becomes even more of a problem for commercial crawfishermen, wildlife and game officials and oil & gas industry personnel who must gain access to remote wetland locations.
Aquatic vegetation is becoming more of a problem as a result of restrictions being placed on chemicals used for eradication. Such vegetation often becomes so thick that boat travel becomes impossible. Even air boats have trouble with lily pads which have a tendency to mound up under the boat.
Various aquatic vegetation cutters such as mowers and harvesters have been developed for collecting and cutting vegetation from underwater. Mowers and harvesters for surface cutting have also been tried with no avail. Weed cutters for attachment to boat motors have been developed but have proven largely ineffective with regard to floating vegetation such as lily pads. Even when such vegetation cutters are used, the loose vegetation is sucked into the intakes of the boat's motor, stalling it repeatedly.